


The Doctor's Archaeologist

by NicholasFlamelFan



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry is a Time Lady, Soul Bond, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: While trying to save Sirius from falling into the veil, Calla Potter ends up in the Whoniverse. She now has two hearts and no idea who this 'Doctor' person is. What happens when she finally meets the man her mother (Jackie) has been bitching about for a long time?





	1. Prologue

Calla Lily Tyler was looking around the station, trying to find her younger sister's boyfriend. Mickey had told her that he would pick her up to help with the bags she was carrying. The twenty-year-old was just before her last semester at university. Of course, Calla had chosen not one but two of the most study-intensive courses that Oxford had. She didn't mind though. Opposed to the others, Calla actually enjoyed learning new and old things. Physics was her choice of degree along with a course in Archaeology and Ancient Cultures.

"Calla," a voice called out, making her head snap up.

She smiled widely and hugged the boy tightly "Hey, Mickey. How are you?"

"So and so," he shrugged, picking up the bag that was lying at my feet "Dear God. What did you put in there? Bricks?"

"Some of my course books. It might be Christmas but I still have to study," Calla pouted, running a hand through her hair.

Mickey huffed "Suddenly I'm glad that you're not living too far from here." He dodged the hit that was aimed at his arm "You look tired…" Calla just shrugged in return, walking next to him silently.

When they were close to the apartment complex the older of the Tyler girls glanced at Rose's boyfriend "Mickey… Have you heard from Rose?" She had never been too close to her little sister but that didn't mean that she didn't love her. Calla had tried to help Rose through several of the decisions she made. Starting from leaving school to trying to find a job. There hadn't been a lot she could do because it was about the time Calla started university and that changed everything. School work had been relatively easy for her… It's why she had been allowed to skip two grades, making her sixteen when she finished school. After that, it had become a bit more stressful but not unmanageable.

"Not since she went after the Doctor," Mickey sighed. And hadn't that been a shock for her? Finding out about aliens and hearing that her sister was traveling with one? That was just weird… Well, who was she to talk? She was a witch after all. A bad one but a witch nevertheless. Calla didn't even take her wand with her anymore. It's become annoying. While she could do the basics. Cleaning spells, simple dueling spells and the like, there wasn't a whole lot of information on her kind of magic in this world… The day she fell through the veil was one of the worst and one of the best at the same time. Calla never found Sirius but she gained a family with Jackie and Rose. That's something she never had before. A family. It had been a whole new concept for her… To have someone who really cared about what she was doing. Speaking of the Doctor though… Maybe he knew why Calla had two hearts. After she woke up in this universe she just… She noticed that for one, she was a few years younger than she had been. Just old enough to start secondary school again and two, she had two hearts. It was as if she just grew a second one during the time she was in the veil. It had been a huge change at first but now it was just normal for her.

"Calla," Jackie called out, running out of the door to hug her oldest daughter tightly.

Calla wrapped her arms around the older woman tightly "Hey, mom."

"I'm so glad that you're here. How is school?" she questioned, ushering her daughter and Mickey up the stairs impatiently "You have to tell me everything."

"I call you every week," the younger woman pointed out in amusement, dropping her bag inside the doorway "Thank you, Mickey. I appreciate your help."

Mickey waved her off "It's fine. I'll see you two tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Jackie smiled, hugging her younger daughter's boyfriend quickly "Don't forget. Be there at five."

"Sure. Bye, Jackie, Calla…" He waved at the two Tyler women and walked out of the flat.

Calla sighed and fell onto the couch tiredly. Now that she was home, she suddenly felt exhausted. The last few weeks hadn't been too easy for her and especially with her exams coming up… She wasn't sure what was more nerve-wracking. Having to finish two thesis' inside a month or finally finishing university. Even though the term ended a few weeks ago, she still had several meetings with professors and counselors. Jackie lifted her daughter's legs and sat down next to her "Tired, love?"

"A bit, mom. I'm just glad to be home for a bit," she smiled, letting out a huge yawn "Would you mind if we talk later? I'm really tired…"

"Of course," Jackie nodded patting the twenty-year-old's stomach lightly "Do you want to eat something first? Or have a tea?"

Calla grinned at her mother's obsession with tea "No. I'm fine." She got up and pressed a kiss to Jackie's cheek "Night." With that, the girl walked into her room which was right between Rose's and Jackie's. She didn't even bother changing, instead opting to just snuggle into her soft warm bed before falling asleep not even a few minutes later.

The next day, the two Tyler's had just eaten and were chatting about Calla's upcoming graduation and what she would do after that when Jackie suddenly hushed her daughter "Shh." She tilted her head before jumping up "Rose."

"What?" Calla blinked, running after her mother when the older woman took off "Mom?"

"Mickey," Jackie called when she watched the boy run up to them.

He grinned "Jackie, it's the Tardis."

"I know, I know. I heard it. She's alive," Jackie exclaimed happily "I said so, didn't I? She's alive."

"Alive?" Calla frowned "What do you mean 'Alive'?"

Both of them whirled around to look at me "Well, you see…"

She raised her eyebrow "Would you have told me?"

"Just shut up a minute," Mickey snapped, looking around the courtyard. What he was looking for Calla didn't know but a part of her was excited to finally meet the Doctor she heard about. It wasn't a lot but enough to make her curious.

"Well?" Jackie spoke up a minute later "Where is it then?" Suddenly, a blue police box appeared out of thin air. It bounced off one block of flats, a second and a third before narrowly avoiding a post office van. The three of them ducked and watched as it came to a stop after crashing into a set of waste bins.

A man with messy brown hair opened the door, looking at three in front of him "Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Mickey. Blimey!" He looked at Calla in confusion "Who are you?"

"Calla," she introduced herself, still a bit shocked about what she witnessed. This box was a bit of a mystery to her and she would love nothing more as to study it closer. After all, it went against almost everything she learned in university. Not that it made it any less real.

The Doctor blinked a few times before he shook his head "No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait… I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important." He gripped Mickey's shoulder "What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Shush. Oh, I know. Merry Christmas!" With those words, the man collapsed.


	2. Christmas Invasion

_Then…_

_A man with messy brown hair opened the door, looking at three in front of him. He looked somewhat familiar but Calla couldn't really place him "Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Mickey. Blimey!" He looked at Calla in confusion. As soon as their eyes met something just… clicked inside of the older Tyler girl. She inhaled sharply, taking a step away from the man "Who are you?"_

" _Calla," she introduced herself, still a bit shocked about what she was feeling. Not only the new connection that she could now feel in the back of her head but also this box that was a bit of a mystery to her and she would love nothing more as to study it closer. After all, it went against almost everything she learned in university. Not that it made it any less real._

_The strange man blinked a few times before he shook his head "No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait… I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important." He gripped Mickey's shoulder "What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Shush. Oh, I know. Merry Christmas!" With those words, the man collapsed._

Now…

"What happened?" Rose demanded, kneeling down next to the unconscious man "Is he alright?"

Mickey shrugged "I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him," the younger Tyler girl muttered "Right in front of you. That's the Doctor."

Jackie frowned "What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor Who?" Calla looked down at the man, a curious look on her face. Curiouser and curiouser. According to what she had been told the Doctor was an older man with short hair and big ears… This one was almost the exact opposite. He was certainly pretty in a way.

Rose and Mickey carried the Doctor up to the flat and put him in Jackie's bed. While they were busy, Calla decided to withdraw to the living room for a while, writing on her physics thesis. She was so close to finished that she didn't really want to stop. Actually, it was so close to completion that she put everything that happened into the back of her mind, concentrating on what was in front of her instead. Not that her sister wanted anyone near the Doctor at the moment… Rose had been glaring at Calla in frustration when she tried to check the alien's temperature, so she thought it would be better to stay out of the blonde's way for a while. Not that she minded… Something was wrong with the Doctor and she could understand that Rose needed to be there for him.

Funnily enough, she had decided to write a thesis in the Astrophysics sector about what it would mean to the human race to find out that there's life in space. To get some first-hand knowledge Calla had Mickey ask the Doctor some questions when he went to see Rose in Cardiff a while back. What she got from him was more than she could have hoped for. It gave her more than enough to write about and now Calla was sure she'd end up with approximately fifty pages, if not more. Just as she was about to immerse herself in writing, she felt another flash of… something in the back of her head. Calla snapped the laptop shut and got up abruptly.

"Are you alright, love?" Jackie questioned her daughter, having just entered the living room to make some more tea.

Calla nodded absentmindedly "Yeah… I'm fine. Do you mind if I go out for a bit? Just to walk around, you know? I feel like I need to get away from my thesis." A part of her actually felt bad for lying to her mother but she didn't even know how to explain it, how would her mother even believe her if she herself had no idea what was going on?

Jackie smiled at her oldest. The older woman knew how stressful university had been for Calla. After all, she was juggling with two degrees while other people couldn't even handle one "Make sure you're back for dinner, alright?"

"Alright," Calla sighed, grabbing her key. She wandered through the streets, lost in thoughts about the man who was lying back at their flat. How did he get into her head? She was sure that the Doctor hadn't even tried… After that disastrous class on Occlumency with Professor Snape, Calla had started meditating… Well, she started meditating after she fell through the veil and ended up with Jackie. The first few months, Calla had been having bad nightmares. About Voldemort, about the veil, about the Dursleys. Basically, her whole life had been one long nightmare but once she started meditating, she noticed that it got easier to clear her mind. She slowly started to build defences around her mind, making sure that nothing and no one could enter without her allowing it. Until today, that was. The twenty-six-year-old shivered when she felt emotions that weren't her own. It was mostly an imprint of pain that was hovering in the back of her mind but it was uncomfortable to have someone else's emotions anywhere near your mind. After all, she had done so much to make sure nothing like this would ever happen again. Having Voldemort and Snape in her head was enough mind rape for several lifetimes.

Calla sat down on one of the swings on the playground she had frequently visited when her and Rose had been younger. Her thoughts wandered to her past and how much her life had changed within the last fifteen years after she tried to save Sirius. A part of her still wished that he was here – in this world but that hope was slowly dwindling to nothing. She was thankful to Jackie that the woman took her in and cared for her but it wasn't the same. Calla had loved her godfather and despite him being on the run, he always made time to write to her and make sure that she was alright.

She still remembered when the first book came out. A book about her life – sort of. A book about a wizard called Harry Potter who went to Hogwarts. A small grin flitted over her face. Those books were surprisingly accurate. Until Fifth Year that was. Calla remembered that Rose had loved those books as much as she did. Whenever the older Tyler girl was homesick, she would return to those books and read and reread them over and over again.

"What am I supposed to do now, Sirius?" Calla breathed, looking up at the sky in askance. She was scared about confronting the Doctor about the presence or even just talking to her family. What if her mother would throw her out? Accepting the Doctor or the fact that Rose travelled the stars with an alien was different than finding out that the daughter you raised for fifteen years had two hearts and was connected to the Doctor in some way.

The sound of glass shattering made the twenty-six-year old's head snap up in surprise. What was that? Calla's eyes widened when a huge spaceship came into view directly overhead. This was not good.

She jumped up from the swing she had been sitting on, breaking into a jog "Mum," Calla called out once her mother came into view.

Jackie was standing outside their block with bags at her feet, looking more than a little frustrated. When she heard her oldest daughter's voice, she relaxed a little "Oh, Calla. There you are."

"You know I was out walking," the twenty-six-year-old pointed out "What are you doing out here with…" She glanced into one of the bags "With that much food?"

"Rose," Jackie huffed, gathering the bags from the ground with help from Calla "She said they needed food since we relocated to the Tardis and they left me behind."

Calla bumped her mother's shoulder "I'm sure it wasn't on purpose, Mom. So, want to tell me what I missed?" That was the only prompt the older blonde needed to start babbling. Calla smiled as she helped her mother putting the food back into the cupboards, pushing everything out of her mind for the moment. Jackie had always had that trait. She could make the twenty-six-year-old forget about what was bothering her while talking about anything and everything.

An hour later, the two Tyler woman had started on Christmas dinner, waiting for Rose to come back. The buzzing in Calla's mind had gotten louder and more restless around the forty minutes mark, causing her to clench and unclench her hands in discomfort. She didn't like the fact that something or someone was in her head… Not after trying to stop that from happening for years.

"Are you alright, Calla?" Jackie questioned as the brown-haired girl set down a pot harder than necessary.

The twenty-six-year-old inhaled deeply "Yes, mom. I'm just a little tired and stressed. I'll be fine once I get those stupid thesis' done."

"You shouldn't work this hard, sweetheart," the older Tyler sighed, nudging her daughter's shoulder "Just relax today, alright?"

Calla let her shoulders slump and nodded "Alright. I'll try."

"Do you mind continuing dinner?" Jackie questioned "I'm going to see if Rose and the others get back sometime soon."

"Sure," the woman's older daughter smiled, shooing her mother away. Jackie had been surprised when finding out that Calla was a pretty amazing cook, especially since she had been eleven the first time they met. Over the years, Calla had slowly opened up, telling Jackie more and more about her less than stellar childhood. It took a lot of convincing on Calla's part to stop Jackie from trying to find the Dursleys. Obviously, that wouldn't have worked anyway. Either that or she would have found some people who didn't have anything to do with her upbringing. All in all, Calla had been glad to have a do-over even if the bad memories from her past had stayed. Jackie had sent the girl to several psychologists but stopped when she saw that it had done more harm than good.

The older Tyler girl was halfway done with the family's Christmas dinner when a tingling sensation washed over her. Calla gasped, dropping the knife she had been using to cut some vegetables "What the hell?" she breathed, holding her head in her hands. The tingling started at the back of her head where the Doctor's consciousness had been before and spread through her whole body, making her legs give out. What was that? It felt… weird, mad to some extent and most of all, confused. Was this him? Calla closed her eyes, resting her forehead on her raised knees. She desperately tried to strengthen her Occlumency shields, trying to make the sensation stop. It was unknown and that was what scared her the most. Calla hated not having control of a situation. It always made her think back to her first life – which was how she had been calling it in her head – where everyone would make decisions for her, expecting her to go along with everything, fight for people too cowardly to fight for themselves. No, she would never go back to the person she had been…

"Okay," she muttered to herself, grasping the edge of the counter with a white-knuckle grip "Okay. I can do this. Somehow…" She raised herself to her feet carefully and nodded when she didn't feel any different. The shields were working for now but that didn't mean that she wanted to meet the Doctor anytime soon. For her, the most important thing was to finish her thesis'. Everything else would still be there in a few months. Calla smiled grimly. Her problems were known for making themselves known whenever she needed them least.

She finished cooking without another incident and went back to the living room after making sure that nothing would burn. Calla quickly placed a stasis charm on it before burying herself back into her laptop. No matter how much she would like to just take a break from her thesis' for a little while, the sooner they were done, the sooner she could relax and graduate.

"Calla?" Jackie called out, entering the flat.

The older Tyler girl got up "Hey, mum." She saw their expressions and tilted her head "Everything alright?"

"More or less," Mickey sighed, ruffling the older girl's hair "Are you alright? You look like crap."

Calla bit her lip "I – It's just…" She trailed off, shaking her head with a sigh.

Rose frowned, looking at her sister "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Rose," the twenty-six-year-old murmured "Do you mind if I go for another walk, mum? I'm sorry, I just don't feel like being around people right now."

Jackie crouched down in front of her older daughter, placing her hand on Calla's forehead "What about dinner?" It was relatively normal for Calla to go for walks, no matter whether it was a holiday or not. The university student didn't like Christmas too much but instead of making her displeasure known, she just went quiet or went for walks.

"I'm not very hungry," Calla admitted "I'm really sorry…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Jackie shushed her "Make sure to take a jacket and don't come back too late, alright?"

Calla smiled lightly, pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek "I will." She looked at Rose "I'm glad you're alright, Rose. You're going to have to tell me about your travels sometime."

"I just might," the blonde grinned. She might be a little jealous of her sister and treated her like crap in the past but no matter what… Calla was her sister and she was always there for the younger girl. Also, Rose was worried about her sister. Ever since she started at Oxford, she had been so busy all the time, looking like she was barely sleeping when she came for a visit. It helped that she grew up on her travels with the Doctor. Rose knew that she had messed up with her sister, so she was happy that Calla still loved her, was still willing to give her a chance "Maybe you should go to bed, though? You look tired."

"I'm fine, Rose," the older girl sighed "I just need a little fresh air and go to bed later. Have fun."

With that, she grabbed her warm jacket and walked back out of the flat for the second time today. She was glad that Rose was growing up and changing. The Doctor was good for her, no matter what Jackie thought about him. Sure, he made a mistake in bringing her back a year too late but other than that, he had been a positive influence from what Calla had seen.

Outside, Calla was about to walk past the blue box when she heard something in her head. The girl froze at the intrusion, surprised that it didn't hurt. Her shields were still up as strong as they could get "What…?" She looked around in confusion before her gaze landed on the Tardis "Was that you?"

A confirming hum filled her mind along with a warm presence that made Calla relax almost instantly.

"You're a clever one, aren't you?" The twenty-six-year-old patted the side of the box with a small smile, not sure what to think about the familiar feeling. Actually, the fact that the Tardis was sentient was the thing that surprised her the least. Sci-Fi really took the fun out of this whole experience.

The Tardis seemed to almost laugh in amusement at her thoughts, making Calla's smile widen a little. A part of her knew that the two of them would get on well once she travelled with the Doctor. That thought made her blink. What made her so sure that she would be travelling with the alien? In fact, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to. It sounded like an adventure but… Calla had a life here, a family. It was something she had always wished for, so there was no way that she would leave them behind any time soon.

"I'll see you later," Calla whispered, trailing her hand along the wood gently as she walked off, completely lost in thoughts.


End file.
